


y así ahogar mi soledad

by pasdexcuses



Category: Plata Quemada | Burnt Money (2000)
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of blood keeps him in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	y así ahogar mi soledad

**Disclaimer:** This work is based on the characters as portrayed in the movie _Plata Quemada_ , not real people. And, obviously, I’m not making any money from this. Title from “Vida mía,” a classic Argentinian tango. 

 

_"¿Qué haríamos vos y yo en Nueva York?"_

Nene brushes back Angel’s hair. Their bodies are pressed so close together that it’s hard to tell where Nene ends and Angel starts. Nene looks straight into Angel’s eyes.

He can count the days it’s been since he last touched Angel like this, close, skin to skin, neither of them shying away. Nene’s hands are red with Angel’s blood and Angel’s hair is damp with sweat and rain. Their smell permeates the living room. If Nene weren’t used to it, his lungs would be struggling for clean air. 

But Nene keeps a steady hand running through Angel’s hair, talking shit without really knowing what he’s saying. Meanwhile, his right hand works on the bullet in Angel’s shoulder. He smells Angel all around him, can feel Angel’s heart drumming fast and it’s all Nene can do not to let himself go as he sucks in a breath.

He sinks into the coppery smell and lets himself imagine the red is bridging the rift between them. Nene would drown in a pool of Angel’s blood if he thought that would bring them closer. But it won’t, so he lets himself have this. 

This moment where Nene can grab a fistful of Angel’s hair and tug and they are them again, _Los Mellizos_. 

He digs deeper into Angel’s shoulder with the forceps and asks, _"¿Cómo se dice ‘mellizos’ in English?"_

Angel doesn’t answer, he’s too busy screaming and thrashing in Nene’s arms to do much else. But Nene works through it, pressing a bloody hand to Angel’s mouth. He whispers nonsense at Angel, feeble attempts at distracting the man from the forceps digging into his shoulder. 

The light is poor and all Nene can see for a few seconds is the crimson blood. It pools in Angel's shoulder, liquid but already drying around the edges. It sticks to Nene's hand.

He has to dig deeper to get the bullet out. Angel bites hard on his palm; hard enough that Nene has to bend his head to slap Angel's face. Like this, their faces are not even an inch apart. All Nene would have to do is close his eyes and press his lips to Angel’s and they’d be kissing like before. 

The smell of blood keeps him in check. He puts his hand over Angel’s mouth again, pressing his forehead against it and whispering until he’s pulled the bullet from Angel’s shoulder. 

He licks his lips and tastes blood. Nene takes a long swig from his whiskey bottle and breathes out. 

Angel is covered in drying, brownish-red, from his chest and all the way up to his hair. Nene knows he himself is no better. He licks his lips again and tastes Angel's blood. _Their_ blood. Here and now, it is theirs.

 

Later, in the bathroom, Nene takes off his clothes and folds them carefully. He hesitates before stepping into the tub. 

_'Mellizos’ en inglés is ‘twins’_ , Nene thinks, sinking into the soapy water.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably make no sense if you haven't seen _Plata Quemada_ , so you should go and watch it! But here's the basic plot: Angel and Nene are two assassins for hire in Argentina who are also lovers. It has guns! Hot boys making out! A considerable amount of angst! Nakedness! 
> 
> It's a really good movie, honestly. So if you read and enjoyed this ficlet, you should check it out.
> 
> The translations:
> 
> 1\. _"¿Qué haríamos vos y yo en Nueva York?"_  
>  "What would you and I do in New York?"
> 
> 2\. _"¿Cómo se dice ‘mellizos’ in English?"_  
>  "How do you say 'twins' in English?"
> 
> 3\. _'Mellizos’ en inglés is ‘twins’_  
>  'Mellizos' in English is 'twins'


End file.
